Gaming has become an increasingly important industry in the United States and around the world. In games of chance, a player typically places a wager on one or more games, and receives a payout or loses the wager based on the outcome of the game and/or the wager. Examples of devices for games of chance include, without limitation, video poker gaming machines, mechanical slot machines, and video slot machines. These gaming devices use random numbers to develop game outcomes.
Traditionally, players making a wager to receive a single game outcome, and after each game outcome, must make an additional wager to receive another game outcome. Consequently, each game is purchased on an individual basis. This individual wagering on each game outcome presents a less than optimum wagering methodology.